


The Healthy Choice

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [517]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/02/20: “jail, church, attraction”I was unable to write this drabble, such as it is, until I'd found a way to use the word "church" as something other than "house of worship."I'm just gonna content myself considering it done and move on to the next one.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [517]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 39





	The Healthy Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/02/20: “jail, church, attraction”
> 
> I was unable to write this drabble, such as it is, until I'd found a way to use the word "church" as something other than "house of worship." 
> 
> I'm just gonna content myself considering it done and move on to the next one.

Church’s Chicken opened a store on the same street where there was already a Dunkin Donuts and a Friendly’s Ice Cream.

Stiles considered petitioning to rename that street Heart Attack Row.

“Derek, you’ve got to help me keep my dad from that part of town,” Stiles begged his boyfriend.

“Are you forgetting your dad addressed me as ‘Hale’ for a month after we took him to that vegan restaurant? He’ll put me in jail if I go along with you on this.”

“Where’s the attraction in _cholesterol?”_ Stiles despaired.

Lacking an answer, Derek just kissed Stiles’s forehead and commiserated silently.


End file.
